This Dangerous and Destructive Addiction
by Raven Flint
Summary: Oliver & Marcus slash. Starting from when they first attended Hogwarts, to their later years when their relationship takes a whole new turn. Love, hate, romance, and violence. The rocky relationship of two foes in love. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This Dangerous and Destructive Addiction**

**Oliver Wood X Marcus Flint**

**Chapter 1**

_**It doesn't matter if we win or lose, it's how we play the game, because the best in me is the worst in you, and no matter how many times I try to say goodbye, **__**this dangerous and destructive addiction**__**, just keeps pulling me back into your arms.~ Oliver Wood****_

A dark haired, dark eyed, pale skinned boy sat all alone in a compartment on the train to Hogwarts. He sat with a tawny owl in a cage next to him, his eyes to the floor. It was his first year at Hogwarts, and he was still wearing his muggle clothing. He had never been a social child, and turning out to be a wizard, didn't help him making friends either. None of the kids he knew were witches or wizards as well. He usually preferred to be alone anyways. He enjoyed his own company, what with being an only child. As he looked over at his owl, he saw three boys at the compartment door. Two of them were laughing, but one boy, came inside the door.

"Hey, do you have anyone to sit with?" The boy at the door asked. He had brown hair and brown eyes to match, and the cutest smile ever.

"No." The darker haired boy said quietly. The boy at the door said something to his two friends, then came into the compartment and closed the door, sitting in front of the other boy. He held out his hand.

"My name is Oliver Wood. What's yours?" The darker haired boy took the other's hand.

"Marcus Flint." He quickly and shyly took back his hand, and looked out the window.

"It's nice to meet you. So how come you're all alone?" Oliver was studying Marcus carefully, seemingly not able to take his eyes off of him.

"Always been alone, my whole life…" Marcus didn't look at Oliver, just continued to stare out the window. Oliver then moved to sit beside Marcus, and Marcus' eyes automatically snapped to the figure in front of him, his eyes unable to move.

"I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends." Oliver said warmly, flashing that adorable smile at Marcus.

The two boys continued to talk, learning things about each other. For example, they learned that they share the same favourite colour of red, or that they love pumpkin pasties, so it was only natural that when the trolley came around, they stocked up on sweets. Marcus ended up opening a chocolate frog that bounced right onto Oliver's face, causing the young boys to laugh. Oliver even tasted a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean that was tripe flavour! Marcus and Oliver must have been having the most fun out of all the compartments on the train, or so they thought to themselves. They talked about staying up late, and playing cards, and chess, and eating sweets. Pillow fights, and playing silent charades; but what they didn't know was that all of these things they talked about couldn't be possible.

The Hogwarts Express stopped, and Oliver and Marcus had to get out. Outside they met a very large man, a half giant they later found out, who led them to little boats with one small light, which were enchanted to take them across the lake to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Oliver and Marcus were seated in a boat with two other boys, and one girl. The lot of them looked scared, but Oliver and Marcus who were sitting in the front were intrigued by the large fogged castle that lay ahead of them. It seemed like forever to the young boys, not being able to wait until they got into the castle.

Eventually the boats docked, and everyone was led by the giant into the castle where an older woman with a tight black bun underneath her emerald green hat, half-moon glasses, and long emerald robes to match met them at the entrance.

"Welcome, students." Said the woman, while all of the students' eyes darted around, looking at all the fascinating new things. The paintings on the walls, the old décor, everything was to be a new adventure, and their new home.

"Now, you will all be sorted into houses. I will explain everything once we get into the Great Hall. If you all will wait here, I will return shortly to take you in to get sorted. Do not get into trouble." With that the witch went into the Great Hall, and the students began to chat amongst themselves.

"What are houses?" Oliver asked with a confused look on his face.

"My father told me about them. I can't remember all the names, but all of my family has been in Slytherin."

"I see, is that good or bad?" Oliver made a cute little face while cocking his head to the side. Marcus half giggled at this face and shrugged.

"I just hope we're in the same house…" Marcus said quietly, both boys half smiled, looking to the floor, not wanting to think about being separated. The boys stood in silence, each having their own thoughts about not being in the same house. Marcus thought that everything would be the same. He wouldn't make any friends, just like for all of his life. He'd keep to himself, and only see Oliver once in a while. Oliver was his first friend ever, and he didn't want to lose him. Oliver had thoughts about making new friends, he'd always been the outgoing type, had lots of friends. Oliver and Marcus were complete opposites. Oliver, the outgoing, charming little boy, who would grow up to be popular, talented, and the bravest of them all; Marcus on the other hand, was quiet, and a boy who always had too much time on his hands. He was very cunning, and he would grow up to be manipulative, cruel, and quite violent. Neither boy knew this of course, but after a while being in different houses, they would soon realize that them being friends was a bad idea from the start.

The dark haired witch came back to stand in front of the students. She arranged her glasses, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Firstly, my name is Professor McGonagall and I will be teaching you here at Hogwarts. Now, I need for you to all be quiet when we enter the hall, and please do not be frightened, there is no need for that. Just walk quickly, following me." The students all looked at each other, and despite Professor McGonagall's words, their eyes all darted at each other, quite clearly scared. Professor McGonagall then opened the doors to a brightly lit hall, and many students, all wearing black robes, and pointed black hats, were sitting at four distinct tables. Both Marcus and Oliver also noticed that the inside of their cloaks were lined with four colours; red, green, blue, and yellow. Professor McGonagall led them to the front, everyone already in the Great Hall watching them with curiosity, trying to figure out which ones were going to be in their houses. McGonagall then went to the front, where on a stool sat an old looking hat that appeared to have a face.

"Welcome students, to a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just as in every year past, the tradition of The Sorting Hat will take place. Now, all students must be sorted into houses. There are four as I'm sure you have noticed; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff; whereas each house has their own personalities, which is why we have this hat; to determine where each of you fit in. But first, The Sorting Hat will recite its song." Then before everyone's eyes, the hat sitting on the stool came to life, and looked about, before it started to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set <em>_Gryffindor__s apart;  
>You might belong in <em>_Hufflepuff__,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

Marcus and Oliver looked at each other, and looked a little worried; they knew deep down, that they would definitely be separated from each other. McGonagall then spoke again.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head, so that you can be sorted into your houses." McGonagall began to read down the list. It was in alphabetical order, so Marcus would be first. Marcus and Oliver took each other's hands and squeezed tightly. Both terrified of the outcome. Students were called, and placed into their new houses, Oliver and Marcus continued to share glances with each other as the names were recited.

"Marcus Flint." Marcus let go of Oliver's hand, and slowly pushed to the front. Shaking in his shoes, he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, a Flint; same cunning behaviour I see; perfect, SLYTHERIN!" Marcus half-smiled, then hopped off the stool and went to his new table. He looked at Oliver, and watched him the entire time… hoping too hard that maybe Oliver could be a Slytherin too. More names were called, until there was one boy left. Oliver.

"Oliver Wood." Oliver slowly walked up, slightly embarrassed that he was the last one. He took his seat on the stool, the sorting hat covering his small head.

"Wood, Wood, I remember that name, brave, very brave; you'll be great I know… GRYFFINDOR!" Both Marcus' and Oliver's hearts sank, as Oliver went to join the cheering Gryffindor table. They sat across from each other and looked longingly; knowing their friendship would never be the same again.

****Quote written by me, in the way I picture Oliver and Marcus' relationship. I imagine Oliver saying this. **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: In my lack for proper research, assumptions, and my want to get another story onto , as well as my memory failing me, I realize that Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint did not start in the same year at Hogwarts. Marcus started in 1986, while Oliver started in 1987. **

**I now give myself two options, and to those who have read my fic and reviewed, and to possibly new readers, I would greatly appreciate some feedback. **

**The first option, into use author's licence and continue on as though they did start in the same year, ****OR****, I could restart the fiction and follow Oliver, starting with his first year, and him, being a huge fan of Quidditch, looks up to the second year Marcus as a great Quidditch player, despite the fact that he is a Slytherin, and rival house to his own. **

**Please give me feedback as to which idea you prefer. I really want to continue with this story, as I love the pairing of Oliver and Marcus. **

**Thanks so much for reading my fic and supporting me! **

**Love, Raven Flint. **


	3. Author's Note (again!)

**A/N: I realize it has been quite some time since I have touched this story at all and I regret it. I consider Oliver and Marcus one of my OTP's. In much thinking and pondering, and trying to re-write this story, I have decided to keep it as is, using my author's licence and keeping Oliver and Marcus in the same year. I will be writing again very soon and hope that my beta can get through at least one chapter quickly so I can post on here. If you know of my other two stories with Harry and Draco, Snape and Neville, I will be posting multiple chapters of Misunderstood, and hopefully one chapter of Forbidden Love by the end of this week or next. Thank you to those who have been so patient. Love ~ Raven Flint**


End file.
